


A Throne Fit for a King

by Malkuthe



Series: Fae AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, M/M, Merman!Percy, Tentacles, Water Manipulation, fae!jason, teasing and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded for two weeks and left waiting in port for the right crew to come along for the journey to the heart of the <em>mare nostrum</em>, Perseus and Jason have very little else to do than spend their precious moments together in intimacy.</p><p>Newly Mated and well in the depths of his lust for his Mate, Perseus puts into motion a plan to get Jason accustomed to sitting on a throne—albeit one with a few special features.</p><p>Just as a sidenote, this is a sequel to <em><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3809401/chapters/8488684">Shrine to the Fickle Mermaid</a></em>. If you haven't read that yet, please do. You won't be disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Meditations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvieinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/gifts).



> Here we go! A birthday fic for Yvie that's a few weeks late, but is nonetheless for her. :3. *cackles madly* I hope you like it.

Perseus gazed deeply into the startlingly blue eyes of the man that lay beside him. He felt his chest swell with emotion. Two weeks past, he would never have imagined that he would ever meet his mate, but now he was laying right next to the very stuff of his fantasies. The friend of his heart from his youth that he had spent five hundred years pining after.

Perseus and Jason had just finished a rather vigorous round of lovemaking. Perseus was _certain_ that Jason had managed to rock the ship from the mere vigour of his thrusts. Perseus was a little bit sore, but truth be told, he would not have had it any other way.

Perseus pressed two slender fingers to the middle ridge of Jason's abdominal muscles. He walked them upward, his touch light and gentle. He could feel Jason squirming at it. In their nights together in bed, Perseus had discovered that Jason was quite ticklish.

Merfolk were rather mischievous creatures. Some fae referred to them affectionately as the pixies of the sea. Perseus was no exception. He dedicated every waking moment dreaming up ways of taking advantage of Jason's ticklishness. Every now and again, he put his plans into action and ended up howling with laughter right alongside Jason.

Perseus' fingers made their way up to the firm flesh of Jason's chest. He tweaked one of the rigid nipples before pressing a chaste kiss to the skin just above it. Almost immediately, he felt Jason's manhood awaken against his thigh.

"Do that again," Jason growled possessively. Perseus felt the fingers of one hand rake through his hair, while the fingers of the other traced the side of his face. "Do that again and I won't be as merciful to your ass this time as I was no more than a few minutes ago."

"Oooh," said Perseus, a smirk dancing on the corners of his lips. He leaned his head forward and peppered Jason's chest with kisses. He looked up with a lecherous grin. "Will you bend me over your knee and let me know discipline, or would you send me to your dungeons and bind me for punishment, oh great prince of the heavens?"

Jason growled again, but this time, something else came with it. Perseus found himself a little dazed. He had been teasing Jason one moment, and then a blur of motion struck him, and now he had Jason's knees straddling either side of his hips.

Perseus tried to move his hands to push Jason off of him, but he only then realized that Jason had pinned them against the bed up over his head. Perseus struggled, but Jason's grip was true. All he could do now was squirm. The mere fact that he was being held powerless made Perseus _hot_ with lust.

Perseus watched with great amusement as Jason lowered himself on top of him. He gritted his teeth as he felt his rising manhood come to a rest in the cleft of Jason's ass.

It took all of Perseus' willpower to not attempt to overpower his lover and rut into that tight warmth nestled between the globes of Jason's ass. While he certainly enjoyed being fucked silly by Jason, he also _loved_ the lewd sounds of wanton lust that Jason made whenever he found Jason's little button.

Jason rolled his hips. Perseus bit back a gasp as his cock slid up and down the cleft of Jason's ass. Jason pressed kisses to the side of his jaw, and all that Perseus could do, to stifle the moan that threatened to spill from him, was bite his lower lip.

"Perhaps I should sit here with your cock knocking at my entrance for the next hour," said Jason with a smirk. Perseus' eyes widened at the threat. "Perhaps that is the more fitting punishment. I would certainly love to know how you would enjoy the torment of being so close to fucking me but not being able to."

"Hmmm…" said Perseus, humming with feigned confidence. He really didn't think he could handle such a thing. "Or perhaps I should flip us over and fuck you into the bed instead, my prince," he said, baring his teeth in a savage grin. He made no attempt to hide the filed points of his sharp teeth, for once setting aside the glamour that made them look like normal human teeth.

Jason's grin in response was equally as savage, if not more. A heartbeat passed, and the look of excitement on Jason's face faded into one of weariness. Perseus frowned in concern. "As much as I would love to flip for who gets to fuck whom, I am much too tired from our coupling not too long ago." Perseus felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips as Jason smiled sweetly at him. "I would rather just lay here with you, lover."

Perseus let the corners of his lips quirk up in a smirk. "Of course," he said. Perseus used his considerable strength to break free of Jason's grasp. He made Jason spill onto the bed in a daze.

Perseus came up behind Jason and wrapped his arms around his lover, spooning him from behind. He adjusted his hips so that his hard cock would once again be nestled between the cheeks of Jason's ass. "I _could_ always just fuck you like this and do all the work," he said with a grin, "but if laying here to rest is all that you wish to do, that is how it shall be."

Jason looked over his shoulder at Perseus with gratitude. Perseus gave him a kiss in response.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence as the two fae lay upon the bed. They were content to simply be in the presence of the other. Perseus was certainly happy that he had a Jason in his arms. His cock, while no longer as hard as before, was also rather happy to be where it was.

It was Perseus that broke the silence after a while. He turned Jason around and pulled him close. He crossed the distance between them and pressed a gentle kiss to Jason's lips. It had been meant as something of an innocent gesture, but it became more insistent and needy as the moments dragged on.

When finally the two of them parted for breath, they had aching erections between their legs. They sighed in satisfaction even as they ground their groins together. It wasn't very often that fae as young as they were found themselves happily mated.

At first, Perseus had not thought that he and Jason were _actually_ mated. They had only _just_ met again after five hundred years, after all. It was practically unheard of for a mating bond to take hold without regular skin-to-skin contact.

Nevertheless, the marks that Perseus and Jason bore on their shoulders were proof that there was an exception to every rule. Perseus had checked his mark often, and only ever really seen Jason's in the throes of lovemaking. He could tell that they were different now than they had been two weeks ago.

The marks were no longer scabby. They looked like they had fully healed. They had even somewhat faded. But, to Perseus' trained eye, they glimmered with just the barest hint of Old Magic. It was proof positive that he and Jason were mated, even though neither of them felt particularly changed.

Jason and Perseus squirmed in each others' arms. They moved their hips against one another, rubbing their hard cocks together between them. This was the first time that they had tried this, and the sensation was intense enough that Perseus felt no need to reach down and stroke himself to fruition. It seemed to him that neither did Jason.

A lewd noise of want slipped from Jason's lips, the sound followed by a loud moan from Perseus. They looked at each other for a moment in shock as their thrusting faltered. They stopped as they chuckled, only to gasp when they inadvertently started again.

Perseus gritted his teeth. He cracked open an eye and saw Jason's head thrown back in ecstasy. No wonder he'd felt the pace pick up. Jason was rutting against him like a _beast_. Not that Perseus was complaining. He _loved_ it even if his own thrusts were lazy and more languid.

Jason's mouth opened ever so slightly as a guttural moan slipped from his throat. Perseus tightened his grip around Jason and pulled his lover as close as he could. "Fuck," said the merman under his breath. A moan—his, he was pretty sure—pierced the early morning. "This feels _good_."

Perseus reached down between the two of them, wrapping his slender fingers around their rutting cocks. Perseus sucked in a breath at the added heat while Jason's eyes flew open at the sensation. "G-good gods!" Jason gasped.

The mingling of their pre-come made the entire ordeal less _dry_ than it would have been otherwise. Perseus took full advantage of the fact and slicked his hand up with pre-come before beginning to stroke the two of them in tandem to their thrusting.

Perseus' stroking inevitably faltered as the pleasure began to build to irresistible levels. He cracked open a single emerald eye and saw Jason staring at him with lust-glazed eyes.

Perseus crossed the distance between the two of them and caught Jason's lip between his teeth. He had let the filed points of his teeth melt away into the more human shape. Jason gasped and sputtered. Perseus felt Jason's cock swell in his hands, and it was enough to send _him_ over the edge as well.

Perseus watched as Jason's eyes nearly rolled up into his head. He squeezed his fingers tighter around their cocks as the come began to spurt from the tip of Jason's manhood.

Feeling the throb of Jason's member against his made Perseus spill his own seed. The climax was intense—far more than their typical lovemaking—and Perseus only _just_ managed to hold on to consciousness.

Jason's head fell back onto the bed, the man clearly exhausted from their rutting. Perseus smiled and rolled onto Jason, smearing the come on their stomachs and their chests together.

"Jason…" whispered Perseus as he nuzzled the crook of Jason's neck. "Jason…" he said again when he received no response. He waited for a few moments, and only then did Jason begin to softly snore. Jason's even breathing made Perseus' eyelids grow heavier and heavier until he could no longer resist, and he fell asleep.


	2. A Watery Surprise

When Jason woke up, the sun was already shining brightly through the window of the captain's quarters. It wasn't too great an inconvenience. Perseus was well aware that Jason didn't have much more to do that day than hopefully find a worthy crew for the ship.

"Good morning, sunshine," said Perseus, as the sky-fae blinked bleary eyes at him. He pressed a kiss to Jason's face and tried to shift, but found himself well and truly stuck.

"Why am I sticky?" Jason groaned. He stretched his arms above his head. Just as he did, Perseus saw an opening and jammed his fingers in Jason's armpits. Jason roared with laughter. "S-s-stop!" he begged as Perseus mercilessly tickled him.

Perseus could feel Jason trying to push him off, but they were stuck fast to each other. "Ow!" said Perseus when Jason finally managed to unstick their chests with considerable effort. He could see the dried come on Jason's chest, and could only assume that there was just as much on his own chest.

The two of them might have coupled _many_ times since they were reunited, but Perseus _still_ could not quite wrap his head around how much come they both produced.

Perseus held out a hand and waved his fingers at a nearby jar of water that they kept for this very eventuality. He wasn't sure if it would be warm enough to do the job, but he supposed they had to make do with it. Perseus guided a controlled stream of water through the space between the two of them, washing away the dried come that had stuck them together.

Perseus also made sure that the water cleaned between his legs, as Jason's come had started dripping out of his hole while Jason was sleeping. He would have cleaned his hole out as well, but he did not think that was a very appropriate thing to do in bed.

Perseus slipped off of Jason and waited a moment before turning to face his lover. There was a content smile on Jason's face, and Perseus could not help but plant a kiss on Jason's lips. Nevertheless, they had to talk about something that had been on his mind for quite some time now.

His voice quiet and hushed, as though he were asking after a secret, Perseus said to Jason, "Why is it that we have not yet set sail to the seas of my people?"

A strange look passed over Jason's eyes for a moment, vanishing so quickly that Perseus had to wonder if he had just hallucinated the whole thing. Jason shook his head and sighed, the sound heavy with disappointment. "Truth be told, I have yet to find any human in town that I would trust to man this ship alongside you and I."

"If only there were an easier way to tell if there are fae among the humans, finding a crew would be a much easier task," said Jason. Perseus frowned.

It was not often that Perseus saw Jason this distressed. He had never thought that looking for a crew had affected his lover so adversely. He suspected that Jason had been hiding things from him in a naïve attempt to protect him. Perseus rubbed Jason's shoulders and said, "Perhaps bring a little steel trinket and make the people you approach hold it?"

"Huh," said Jason, tilting his head sideways at Perseus. Why had he not thought of that? "That is brilliant, Perseus!" he said. "Though, it does present a different problem entirely. I have never come into possession of _any_ steel. I have stayed well away from it! How shall we ever come by any of it?"

"There is a market in the city, no?" said Perseus. "I have seen blacksmiths working their craft in the city during the few times that I saw it prudent to visit. Perhaps you could buy something from them?" Perseus frowned. "Then again, I am sure entering such a place would be painful for either of us."

"Yeah…" said Jason. "That seems a rather insurmountable challenge. Perhaps I could bribe a child into getting something for me? Though I do not think that is the most pragmatic thing to do."

"Truth be told, Perseus," said Jason, with a frown on his face. Perseus was concerned. He wanted to wipe that look off of Jason's face and replace it with something… _happier_. "I am beginning to get worried. If we do not find a crew soon…"

"The Guild is getting more and more fretful with each passing day that we remain docked," Jason admitted. Perseus frowned, eyebrows knotting. "Were it not for my insistence that we are leaving as soon as we can get a crew together, I am sure they would have forced a crew upon us by now."

Perseus had not known the truth of their situation. He had expected that the Guild would be understandably upset that they had dallied, but he would never have thought they would force a crew upon Jason. He thought that the whole issue with hiring Jason was that they _couldn't_ get a crew to pilot their ship.

"I cannot imagine what it would be like," said Jason, "should we be stuck with a human crew that is not of our choosing." There was a look of utter devastation on Jason's face that made Perseus' heart ache for him. "The things we have been doing for the last two weeks would be nigh-impossible with them around."

Perseus was beginning to feel rather awful for posing the question and starting the conversation. Nevertheless, there was also a part of him that felt it was necessary. "And I can only imagine that when they learn of the secret that you are not a child of the earth but a child of the sea—" Jason nearly choked on a sob.

Perseus' eyes widened with concern. He pulled Jason close to him and pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek. "I fear that I will have to share you with them so that we would not have to face a mutiny at sea."

"Do not fret or worry about me, Jason," said Perseus. "I am certain that it shall not come to that, and should it ever, I would not hold it against you."

Perseus pressed another kiss to Jason's cheek. He looked into Jason's blue eyes and said, "I will understand that you will do what it is that you have to do. So long as you swear to me that at the end of the day, I will still be returned to you and not to some unnamed grave at the bottom of the sea."

"I will never let that happen!" said Jason, his eyes flying wide open with shock. "I will swear that I will not let that happen. On my life and on the lives of any that might follow after me!"

"Do not make such oaths so foolishly!" said Perseus. His eyes flashed with anger and with magic. Jason felt a slap land squarely across his face. "You cannot take it back now that you have spoken it. I certainly appreciate the gesture," said Perseus, sternly, "but you cannot know if this oath is one that you can keep."

Perseus shook his head in disapproval at Jason. He could not understand why there was a blank look of confusion on Jason's face. "You have spent time with the Tuatha. You should know this better than others. The words that we fae speak are _powerful_. Especially when making vows!"

Perseus stroked Jason's stinging cheek and cooed soothingly. "I apologize if I snapped," said Perseus. "But know now that should you ever fail to do as you swore to me, you may well curse all the children that you will ever have, be they born of me or someone else."

Silence fell between the two of them. The moments ticked on as though they were hours. It was not until Jason raised his eyebrow in a mixture of amusement, slight terror, and apprehension, that the silence was broken. "I understand all but… Children by you?"

There was a look of fear in Jason's eyes, and Perseus could not help but chuckle. Before he could explain himself, Jason began to ramble. "Should I have been using some form of contraception this whole time?" he said. There was a panic to his voice that Perseus found increasingly hilarious the more he listened to it. "Could I have possibly gotten you pregnant the way that I have been fucking you this whole time?"

Perseus shook his head, the laughter having brought him to tears. He wiped the wetness from the corners of his eyes and smiled at his lover. "The day will yet come when I explain the way that merfolk so inclined to lay only with mates of their same sex reproduce."

Perseus simply could not stop laughing. In between gasping fits of laughter, he managed to say, "Now is not that day, however." When he finally calmed down, Perseus put on a much more serious expression and said, "Only know that you cannot make me bear you a child without my consent."

Perseus smiled, baring his sharp teeth once again in a savage grin. "Then again," he said, "Even if you were able to, I would not call it a pregnancy."

Perseus chuckled at the hesitant look on Jason's face. "Trust me," he said. It was perfectly understandable for Jason to be skeptical. It was nearly unheard of for same-sex couples to bear natural children, but such was not true for merfolk.

"Now," said Perseus, steering the subject less-than-gracefully away from the topic of his ability to rear young without the aid of a woman, "Do you remember the exquisite silver bowl on deck that I purchased some time ago along with quite a few skins of oil?"

Jason frowned for a moment. Perseus could tell he was trying really hard to remember. He saw the exact instant that the memory hit Jason from the way that his bright sapphire eyes lit up. "Yes!" he exclaimed, a bit more loudly that Perseus would have liked. Jason immediately lowered his voice, but grinned triumphantly. "I thought that the oil was for our coupling, though?"

Perseus rolled his eyes and pinched one of Jason's cheeks. "You, love," he said with affection, "are much too adorably naïve about the matter of sex. Yes, the oil was partly for our coupling, but if I had bought all of it for fucking, we would have had nearly enough to last us the year on top of all that we have on the ship!"

"No," said Perseus, voice taking on a more somber note. "My people have always been known to have a talent for divination. As the son of our ruler, mine is more powerful than most. Though, admittedly, my skill still leaves a lot to be desired."

"I have been using the bowl as a focus for scrying. I have been trying to divine what the future may hold for you and I, but try as I might, I have had no luck."

"Allow me to catch up for a moment before you continue!" said Jason, with a self-deprecating smile. "How come I have never heard of this skill of the merfolk, if, as you say, your people are known to have access to the prophetic art?"

"That is true," said Perseus with a lighthearted chuckle. "Perhaps I shall use a different phrasing next time I speak of my talents. They seem to not be well known, after all."

Perseus patted Jason's cheek. "All that the scrying bowl has shown me for the past week are swirling eddies of black and gold. The colours have always seemed to be dancing together, pressing close and intertwining…"

Perseus shook his head. "I doubt that even my old masters would know what my vision means, but should you ever see anything of black and gold when you go into the city, you would do well to keep my vision in mind."

Perseus caressed the side of Jason's face with the palm of his hand. "I might not know what the colours that are dancing upon the oil mean, but nonetheless, I am certain that they possess some significance in our immediate future."

"Immediate future?" said Jason. Perseus understood the skeptical look on Jason's face well enough. It was only rightful cynicism. During the golden age of the fae realms, many self-professed oracles had risen to prominence only to be proven false soon after.

"The gift I possess," said Perseus, "while it is nearly ubiquitous among my people, is anything but powerful. There are times when it is useful, but most times, it is not. The best it can do at times is help narrowly avoid a coral outcropping every now and again. Much of what our gift shows us is imminent."

Another eternity of silence descended upon the two fae. "I am certain that the right crew will come along eventually," said Perseus after a few minutes. "And even if they don't, do we truly have no alternative but to take what the Guild recommends? Is it not possible to find ourselves a crew of a few men who wish to leave this city, stay close to the coast for a while, and try again at another city?"

Jason sighed heavily. Perseus waited patiently, with thinly-veiled amusement, for Jason to react to the idea that he had just had. Jason gasped, and his eyes lit up. "You know what?" said Jason, "That is another brilliant idea!"

"Where have you been hiding these ideas of yours, Perseus?" said Jason, pressing a passionate—and thankful—kiss to Perseus' lips. The merman beamed with pride. "Why didn't I think of that? It certainly works in our favour, as well. A smaller crew would mean less expense, and the Guild would most definitely _love_ that."

"Good!" said Perseus, voice cheery. "Now," he said, voice taking on a sultry tone. "I know you have not noticed it, but I have been sneaking off elsewhere when you have been gone to the city."

"Would you like to know what I have been up to?" said Perseus, offering a hand to his lover. Jason nodded vehemently. "Alright!" said Perseus, "But we will have to travel through one of my Waterways."

Perseus smiled at the hearty chuckle that escaped Jason. "So long as you hold me," he said, "I do not mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Chapter two!
> 
> This story has been done for quite a while now, actually, but I have been unable to find the right time to post it. However, because I am still working on The Years of My Longing's finale, I thought I should post this in lieu of my Saturday update. <3.
> 
> I can't express enough how much it means that you guys have stuck with me through the busier times. I swear. You keep me going. Oh, and don't forget, this wouldn't be happening without the wonderful CarpeDM who takes her time to read all my fics and fix my stupid mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, if you like the story so far, leave a kudos. I'd love to read what you think of this story so far, so leave a comment, too!


	3. The Throne

Jason's memory of the first time that he had gone through one of the merfolk Waterways was both fuzzy and not-so-fond. That _had_ been quite the traumatising experience.

Jason had, after all, gone through the Waterway clinging just to the very end of Perseus' tail. Even then, he had only just _barely_ been able to hold on.

Truth be told, Jason liked to think that the entire ordeal had been quite the turbulent experience for the both of them. He _still_ hadn't wrapped his head around how close he had been to getting catapulted to gods know where—and left to drown there without any help.

Thankfully, Jason _never_ had to go through that terrifying darkness again.

Sure, there was _still_ no light in the Waterway, as Jason and Perseus sped through it, but he was able to keep the fear at bay. Perseus was right there with him. He felt as though no harm could come to him in the seas for as long as Perseus was present.

Travelling the Waterway was now quite comfortable. Jason wasn't about to admit it, but he rather liked feeling Perseus' strong arms wrapped around his torso. He loved the fact that their bare chests were touching in the cold waters of the deep.

As they made their way through the depths, Perseus felt like a furnace to Jason. The merman radiated heat to him like a camp fire would on a cold night. It was comforting. It felt like love. It felt like home.

Jason snuggled into the space between Perseus' neck and Perseus' shoulder. It was the most comfortable place to be. Despite himself, between Perseus' warmth and the steady beating of Perseus' strong, muscular tail, Jason found himself inexorably slipping off into slumber.

When next he woke, Jason felt a rocky outcropping under his bare bottom and a merman lying atop him. He opened his eyes and almost instantly regretted it, the sparkling light streaming through the water was near-blinding.

When his sight had finally adjusted, Jason looked around him for a moment and realized that they were in a very beautiful and very familiar cavern.

The bright light was coming in from a hole in the cave roof, caught and magnified by the crystals clusters intermittently set into the cave walls. This was the place where Jason and Perseus had instinctively Mated each other. Jason felt emotion swell in his chest, and he looked up at Perseus with a smile.

" _You built a Waterway to this place?_ " said Jason, through the link that their minds shared. Jason could have tried to talk, but both he and Perseus knew that, for the moment at least, it was an exercise in futility. Jason found it rather difficult to speak with water rushing over his vocal chords.

" _I did_ ," said Perseus, his fingers finding their way to the firm muscle of Jason's arms. " _I never thought I could do it, but I decided there would be no harm in trying. It took quite a while for me to tune the spell just right, but in the end, I managed it._ "

Jason had to admit, he was impressed. With each passing day, he realized how well-trained in the arcane arts his lover was. It was profound. " _This place was once protected from spells like the one that I cast. But it has been so long forgotten by my people that the magic has faded enough to allow those persistent enough to pierce the barrier._ " said Perseus.

" _How long did this take you?_ " said Jason, staring at his Mate with wonder. He looked around and though his range of motion was limited by the merman lounging atop him, he noticed an emerald archway affixed to the wall. " _And how can we know that none of your people will find your Waterway and use it to find us?_ "

" _I thought you would ask that,_ " said Perseus with a sly grin. " _You have always been far too curious for your own good,_ " he said.

" _It did not take very long,_ " said Perseus, with a tender smile. He pressed a gentle kiss to Jason's cheek, and smirked at the blush that blossomed. " _Did you not notice that I had drilled a hole in the side of your ship?_ " he said.

Perseus bared his teeth in a savage grin, his merfolk teeth on full display. There was no glamour to soften their appearance. Filed points slotted into the gaps between opposing teeth. Perseus was not a vegetarian, by far. He and his people were made for tearing flesh from their enemies—humans, in the distant past.

" _You did_ what _to my ship?_ " said Jason, his eyes widening in utter disbelief. At first, he thought that surely, Perseus was merely joking. How could his ship still be floating if there was a drilled _hole_ in the side?

Jason narrowed his eyes and looked at Perseus. That single look was all he needed to tell that it was most definitely _not_ a joke. His jaw hung open, and his mind remained silent. He could not even fathom the words to describe the outrage that he was feeling.

" _I drilled a hole into your ship,_ " said Perseus, a light quip to his voice. Jason was beginning to think that the merman rather loved seeing him this distressed. He could sense, from the bond that they shared, that Perseus found his outrage rather _adorable_. He couldn't even begin to imagine how that could be the case, but according to his bond with Perseus, it was.

" _Of course,_ " said Perseus, placing a hand over his mouth. Jason frowned. It looked like the merman was just _barely_ containing his laughter. " _Do not look at me like that, Jason,_ " said Perseus, " _The hole is not meant to let water into the ship. That would simply be…_ stupid."

Perseus shook his head and sent a chuckle along his mental link with Jason. Jason scowled at him. He wasn't amused in the least. Perseus certainly found the situation humorous, but not Jason. " _I placed one of those emerald frames into the side of your ship,_ " said Perseus cheerfully, pointing at the emerald archway that Jason had seen earlier.

Jason sighed when he felt Perseus' cheek against his. " _Once we leave here today, I will destroy the old Waterway I used to take you here, and I'll spend the next few days linking this Gate to the one at your ship._ "

Perseus traced fingers down the side of Jason's face. " _I know what this place means to you, and it certainly means a lot to me,_ " said Perseus, " _I would like it if, no matter where we went in the world we had a way to get back to this place where it all began._ "

A smile pulled on the corners of Jason's lips. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Perseus' lips. " _Okay,_ " said Jason, cocking his head sideways, " _Thank you for that._ " Jason frowned for a moment. There was no way that a Waterway was the singular reason that Perseus brought him back to the cavern. It simply did not make any sense.

" _However,_ " said Jason, looking into those sharp green eyes. " _Why is it that I get the feeling that the Waterway is not the_ only _reason that you brought me here today?_ "

Perseus grinned at Jason, the sight ever so slightly unnerving. Between the savage gleam of Perseus' teeth, and the glint of mischief in Perseus' eye, Jason had to admit that he had suddenly become a little bit nervous. " _Come to the surface with me,_ " said Perseus, " _I'll show you there._ "

Jason thought about the proposal for a moment. A thought crossed his mind. " _Race you there?_ " said Jason, with a sly grin of his own. He decided to put aside his reservations about the look that Perseus had given him. He trusted Perseus, and he was sure that if anything was going on, he would sense it through their Mate bond.

" _Surely you jest,_ " said Perseus with a scoff. Jason frowned at Perseus for underestimating him, though he understood why. " _You've no hope of winning against one of the merfolk. Much less the son of Poseidon. Even with the gift that I gave you!_ " said Perseus.

" _Put your gold where your mouth is, Perseus,_ " said Jason with a grin. " _The usual bet?_ " he said. " _Let it be known that if you agree, I plan on taking that ass of yours tonight_ ," said Jason with as much bravado as he could manage in his body. If Perseus was going to underestimate him, he was not going to go down without a fight.

" _Of course,_ " said Perseus with grace. " _I shall give you a head start. To compensate for my natural proficiency in the sea. Of course, that is fair, right?_ " said Perseus as he bared his teeth in a savage, challenging grin.

" _You have thirty seconds, Jason,_ " said Perseus in a taunting tone of voice. Jason watched as Perseus rolled off of him. He felt a sharp tug at his arm as Perseus tossed him into the middle of the cavern, with just enough force that he stopped right under the opening in the roof. " _Try to get as far as you can, my prince,_ " said Perseus, " _I don't want you to feel too bad when I fuck your ass tonight._ "

Jason stuck his tongue out at his Mate and raised his arms above his head. With a single stroke and a kick of his legs, he was off toward the surface.

Jason kept going for a little while. He thought he was doing pretty good when after two minutes or so, he _still_ hadn't seen Perseus swim past him. " _I bet you are regretting giving me a head start now, love,_ " said Jason,through their mental bond.

Jason took the moment to look down, just to check where Perseus was. He was surprised to find that Perseus was still lounging on the rocky outcrop that he and Jason had been on. " _Of course,_ " said Perseus, with dry amusement, " _I am very much regretting it._ "

Jason scoffed through their mental link. " _Showoff,_ " he said with a smirk. Jason turned his eyes and his thoughts back to the surface. Jason thought he had made a lot of progress, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, the surface was approaching _very_ slowly.

Just as he was about to complain about foul play, Jason heard his Mate's voice reverberate in his mind. " _Your time is up Jason, son of Jupiter!_ " said Perseus with a loud whoop that Jason could hear through the water, " _It is now my time to shine!_ "

Jason found himself tumbling backward through the water when no more than a few moments later, Perseus shot past him, leaving behind a frothy trail of bubbles.

Jason spent a moment admiring the bubbles. He even reached out to pop a few that came his way. For a moment, all was well in the world—other than Jason's bruised pride, of course. In the next heartbeat, Jason realized there was a powerful current in the area, and he had drawn much too near it.

The vicious current that had propelled Perseus at inhuman speeds to the surface wrapped itself around Jason's arm and _pulled_ him with all its might. Jason found himself tumbling gracelessly toward the surface.

Jason's mind was a whirl of emotions. He felt exhilaration, panic, fear, and joy all at the same time. He did not even notice that halfway up to the surface, he had passed out.

Jason blearily opened his eyes to see Perseus looking over him with concern. The sun was shining down on him, warming him with its light. " _Did I win?_ " he asked, rather shakily, as he reached up to touch Perseus' face.

Perseus huffed at Jason for a moment before smiling tenderly. " _Keep thinking that, captain_ " Perseus quipped. " _If it helps your wounded pride, I don't see what's wrong with a little self-delusion._ " Jason swatted at his Mate. There was no need to add insult to the injury of his utter failure at beating Perseus to the surface.

Jason realized that he had been floating on his back. He straightened himself and began to tread the water. He looked around, puzzled by the sight of white sandy beaches all around him, the shores not too far off in the distance.

Jason was utterly confused for a moment, until he realized that they were likely in the middle of an atoll. Far below, the image sharp despite the depth it appeared to be, was the yawning maw of the cavern. The crystal-clear water was the same colour as Perseus' eyes, and Jason could not help but gawk at the beauty.

" _So,_ " said Perseus with a grin, " _Will you let me show you what I want to show you, now?_ " Again, Jason saw a glint of mischief in Perseus' eyes and felt the nervousness return because of it. Nevertheless, he nodded at Perseus.

As nervous as the look that Perseus flashed him made Jason, Jason decided that it was far more prudent to get things over with. " _Good,_ " said Perseus, baring his teeth at Jason.

The merman raised his arms above the waves of the pool of water that were around him and Jason. There were very few openings to the greater ocean beyond the boundaries of the atoll, so the waves were quite small and created by the wind, mostly.

Perseus began to sing in an ancient merfolk tongue, the sound lilting and somewhat haunting. Jason looked at his Mate with awe, unable to describe the soulful beauty of the song.

Perseus moved his arms and his hands in time to the beating of the song. All of the waves that rippled through the pool around the two of them suddenly became still. At first, Jason thought that the entire pool had frozen solid, but it hadn't.

Jason looked down at his arms and his legs as he was treading the water. The flat surface did not even ripple as he moved. He felt as though he was swimming through glass.

Perseus' song came to a crescendo and drew Jason's attention back to his Mate. Perseus dipped his arms in the water and raised them again, rivulets streaming off of his arms.

A few feet in front of Perseus, something began to rise from the depths. Jason swam a little closer to take a better look, but even then, he could not quite tell what it was. After a minute or so, he realized what the object was. It was a throne made of water as clear as glass. It seemed as though it was made of something solid, but it wasn't.

Even though the throne held its form, its surface rippled and splashed. It was beautiful. It was majestic. " _What sorcery is this?_ " said Jason with awe.

" _A throne fit for a king,_ " said Perseus with a grin. Perseus lowered his arms, but the throne did not follow them. The throne remained where it was, regal and strong.

The small waves from earlier returned. The surface of the water was not eerily flat anymore. " _If you are to be king upon Olympus when we take it back,_ " said Perseus, " _would it not be best if you knew how to sit upon so regal a throne?_ "

Jason had to admit, Perseus made a good point. He had been wondering what it would feel like to sit upon the watery construct. His suspicions of foul play were thrown aside as Perseus gestured toward the throne. " _Be my guest, my prince,_ " said Perseus, " _Your throne awaits._ "

Jason swam up to the throne and pulled himself up onto the seat. It was so strange, propping his arms up on something that shouldn't have been so solid and yet was. Liquid water should never have been so rigid.

Jason reclined in the seat, turning his face to the sun. Warmth flooded his veins, and he felt more alive now than he ever had in the last hundred years. His wings, snowy white an resplendent, unfurled from his back to the pleasing sound of a gasp that slipped from Perseus' lips.

" _Your wings,_ " said Perseus, with a slight hint of awe and envy in his voice. " _They have become more magnificent in the years that we have been apart than I could have ever imagined. I must admit,_ " said Perseus with a smile, " _I am somewhat jealous._ "

" _Adoration from a loyal subject, already?_ " said Jason with an amused smirk. " _That is so very sweet of you my dear. Now, come hither and worship at my throne, son of Poseidon,_ " he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" _I could certainly get used to a chair like this,_ " said Jason, pleased at the way that the back of the chair caressed his sensitive wings.

" _Oh, Jason,_ " said Perseus, a hint of playful malice creeping into his voice. Jason's eyes grew wide as he looked at his merman lover approaching the throne. " _So innocent, so naïve…_ "

" _So… trusting._ " Jason felt a shiver run up his spine. There was only one reason that Perseus would ever sound like that, and as excited as the prospect made Jason, he balked at it. " _Too late!_ " said Perseus, as he whipped his hands forward.

Tendrils of water launched up from the surrounding atoll and lashed around Jason's wrists, ankles, and midriff. " _I do believe that I have a bet to collect on,_ " said Perseus with a grin. " _I intend to have that sweet ass of yours before we get back to the ship, so sit back, relax, and enjoy…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apologies, but no _The Years of My Longing_ update this week. I promise I'll get back to _Immurement_ very soon, but for now, I'm working on a couple of oneshots that I think you guys will like _quite_ a bit. :D.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter! I would love to read what you have to say. :3. Isn't dominant!merman!Percy a sight for sore eyes? :D. GODS DAMNIT. I AM SETTING MY MERMAID AU APART FROM [YVIE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/works) AND [GABRIEL](http://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/works) IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. 
> 
> Blah blah blah. I should stop blabbing, and as always, if you like the story so far, you should leave a kudos and a comment! THAT WOULD MOST DEFINITELY MAKE MY DAY. <3.


	4. Mischief of the Merfolk

" _Perseus!_ " Jason shouted through the bond between his mind and Perseus'. " _Unhand me at once!_ " he demanded. A part of him wanted to think that Perseus would listen to him just this once, but the gleam of mischief in Perseus' eye told him that help—and the freedom that came with it—was not going to be forthcoming.

Jason struggled against the taut tendrils of seawater that bound him. Wrists, waist, ankles. All the places he could have moved himself were bound save for his wings, but he suspected that if he used those to try and get away, they would be bound too.

Inevitably, Jason's resistance to the tendrils crumbled. He had been trying to climb out of the chair for the last few minutes, but it was as ineffective as it was tiring. The tendrils pulled him back into a proper sitting position atop the throne, the back of the chair moulding to fit his wings comfortably.

More tentacles snaked out of the watery surface of the throne and wound around Jason's thighs and his calves. They pulled his legs apart, and up toward his chest. The tentacles exposed not only his limp cock, but also his most private entrance.

Jason looked down between his splayed legs and saw Perseus casually lounging on the surface of the water. All the same, the merman's sharp green eyes were focused on his own, amusement clear in the way that they shone.

Jason watched as Perseus lazily raised a hand over the surface of the pool. A singular tendril detached from the back of the throne and caressed the top side of his right wing. The look of mischief on Perseus' face sharpened into one of deviousness as the tender gesture sent an involuntary shiver down Jason's spine and a gasp out his lips.

Despite his distress at being bound and teased, Jason felt his manhood beginning to rise between his legs. He didn't need to look down, and he was pretty sure that looking would only make things worse. A part of him had known that going nude with Perseus was welcoming a good fucking, but Perseus had insisted and Jason had not found it in himself to decline.

Jason realized that he was in Perseus' domain. As much as he struggled, he knew that he would not be able to escape. Just like how he knew that Perseus would be powerless against him in the sky, he knew that he was powerless against Perseus in the sea.

" _Unfortunately_ " Perseus drawled, " _or perhaps fortunately if you come to see it my way, I cannot do that._ " Perseus lazily swam up to the throne. He propped up his arms and his head on the base of the throne, just underneath the V of Jason's legs. " _Also. I'm not sure if you haven't noticed. I don't exactly have any…_ hands _keeping you restrained._ "

Perseus reached out and tapped Jason's pucker with a single wet finger. Jason bit back the gasp that threatened to spill from him. " _I was practising my magic over the waters,_ " said Perseus, with a devious—if savage—grin, " _and then I realized that I was_ really _good at it._ "

Jason groaned at the feeling of Perseus' finger swirling around his entrance. It was wet and cool and slightly slippery. It took all of his self control not to buck his hips onto the finger. " _And then,_ " said Perseus, the grin on his face widening, " _I realized that I could probably use my talent for something a little more…_ lewd."

Jason watched, wide-eyed, when Perseus reached down into the water beside him. With a dramatic flair, Perseus pulled a thick tendril from the water, squirming in his hand like a _very_ lively snake.

Instead of having a blunt, bulbous end as Jason had expected, he saw what seemed to be an orifice at the end of the tendril instead. He narrowed his eyes at the damn thing, and saw that it seemed to be hollow.

The tendril looked like a sheet of water that had been folded around a circular cavity in the middle. Jason could see that water was flowing toward the tip of the tendril on the outside, but flowing _away_ from it on the inside.

Jason found it rather difficult to imagine what nefarious purposes Perseus had in mind for _that_ particular tendril, but he had a pretty good suspicion it involved his cock in some way.

" _I must say,_ " said Perseus, with a sly grin at Jason. The merman lunged forward and licked Jason's balls, swirling his slightly-rough tongue around the sensitive skin. " _I am not quite feeling the need or the want to worship at your throne yet, my lord,_ " he said with a teasing note in his voice. " _But perhaps my pet would like to have a taste of his king instead._ "

Perseus snapped his arms forward faster than Jason could react. At the same time that Perseus flung himself into a backflip into the crystal-clear water of the atoll, the tendril that Perseus had been petting earlier shot forward.

Jason gasped, eyes widening, as the hollow tentacle attached itself to his balls. At first he felt nothing but the cool water rushing over his tender parts, but soon enough the tendril warmed to be like flesh.

Jason squirmed at the sensation as the tendril gently sucked at his balls. He had never felt anything of the like before, truly. Now that the water had warmed, as opposed to being cool like he had expected it to be, the feeling was incredibly _arousing._

Jason groaned and threw his head back. His cock rose to its full hardness. The water—warm as living flesh—that was rushing over his balls was, to say the least, _exquisite._ For all his reservations about what Perseus had in store for him, Jason found _this_ particular part quite pleasant.

Jason looked down again at Perseus and saw that the merman was languidly stroking an erection of his own. Perseus was lying flat against the surface of the water, seemingly supported by an invisible platform underneath the waves.

Jason was overcome by a sudden desire to have his own hand around Perseus' cock. Perhaps it was the Mating bond, perhaps it was the tendril around his balls, but a part of him felt as though he were neglecting Perseus' pleasure by focusing on the rapture inspired by the tentacle that was untiringly suckling on his groin.

Jason couldn't quite understand why he found it so unexpected when Perseus, with a series of arcane gestures with his arms and hands, commanded the tendril around Jason's balls to move upward—onto his cock.

Jason gasped in both surprise and pleasure, mind reeling from the strange sensation. He _knew_ in his intellect that it was _just_ a column of water, but it felt to him like he was fucking a tight hole. He almost lost himself in the rapturous delight that the tendril brought.

With another gesture, no less dramatic than the first, Perseus called up a winding tentacle from the sea. This one was similar, Jason noted, though its head was blunt and water flowed outward and down from the bulbous tip.

Jason looked at the new tendril with justifiable caution. It did not take a genius to figure out where that one was going. There were only two options, after all, and Jason was less than enthusiastic about the idea of either of them.

Jason pulled away as the cock-like tentacle of water drew closer to his face. So that was where it was going. He pursed his lips and shook his head as the tendril came to a rest against his lips. He looked down at Perseus and saw green eyes looking up at him with concern.

" _I will not let any harm come to you, my prince,_ " Perseus assured Jason, " _you need only open your mouth if you wish, or keep your lips sealed if you don't. I swear I will not press the matter._ "

Jason looked at Perseus for a few moments. He was mulling over his choice. He _did_ trust Perseus, and though a part of him baulked at the idea, a part of him also wanted to _try._

Jason didn't feel like shying away from a challenge. Resistance crumbling to dust as determination took its place, Jason parted his lips.

The tendril reared back, its tip turning into a shape more serpentine than the blunt head it had been before, and slid into Jason's mouth. The sensation was strange. Jason had never felt anything like it before. The speed with which the water forced his teeth apart was _jarring._

Within his mouth, Jason could feel the tentacle's shape changing. He could feel the crown of a cock head forming with his tongue. Again, the tentacle was warm as living flesh, and throbbed against his tongue just as a true manhood would.

Jason found the sensation rightfully discomfiting. A look down at Perseus, and the mischievous grin on the merman's face, and the faster pace with which Perseus was stroking himself, told Jason that that was the point.

No matter how much Jason's eyes told him that the tentacle in his mouth was nothing but a tendril of clear seawater—surprisingly not saltier than a real cock, his mind was utterly convinced that it was the real thing.

Either way, Jason found himself salivating, unwillingly, before too long. Jason wondered if Perseus had thought far enough ahead and made the tentacle do all the things that a real cock could do—apart from being as warm as living flesh.

Jason swirled his tongue around the head of the tentacle, and he felt it jerk in his mouth as though it were attached to a real man. He was impressed. He was more impressed when he felt what tasted like pre-come, slippery and salty-sweet slide across his tongue and down his throat.

" _Don't be too surprised,_ " cajoled Perseus from where he was reclining on what seemed to be a frozen wave. " _That pre-come is coming from your cock,_ " said the merman with a grin. Jason's eyes widened. Red splashed against his cheeks. He did not know why, but he found the idea of being fed his own pre-come through a tendril of water, was incredibly _arousing._

As if his cock was not hard enough yet, Jason gasped involuntarily when tendrils of water began to massage his sensitive wings. At that moment, the tendril in his mouth took the opportunity to slither further down his throat.

Jason saw the glint of mischief in Perseus' eyes as he thrashed, fearing the worst. He felt like he was about to drown as the water filled his lungs.

Worse yet, Jason felt his cock straining between his legs, harder and _harder_ as he felt the air vacating him. He was choking on water, _dying,_ and yet he felt more aroused now than he had ever been before.

Jason's vision turned white as the last of the air entered his lungs and was forced out by the water streaming down his throat. He saw stars as he felt his cock began to swell and pulse, spurting hot white come into the hollow tentacle that surrounded it.

At the last moment, just as he felt his consciousness slipping away, Jason felt six lines of searing pain against his neck—three to either side. A heartbeat later, he felt flesh-warm water begin to stream down the sides of his neck, over his chest, and around his straining cock. He could breathe again.

Jason threw back his head and sighed. He had not been expecting that to be so _exciting._ He was _still_ hard, but a strange kind of satisfaction dwelt in the back of his mind.

Perhaps, Jason thought, he should have trusted Perseus a little bit more. The merman had promised that no harm would come to him, after all. " _Fuck,_ " Jason managed to say in his lust-addled state. He was still aching for an orgasm. As intense as the one he'd had while suffocating had been, it wasn't enough. " _That was intense,_ " he said.

" _If you think we are done, Jason,_ " said Perseus, that devious look returning to his eyes, " _We are far from it, and you have much to learn about the tricks of the merfolk._ "

Had Jason not known Perseus better than any creature that lived, he would have thought the laughter that followed was downright chilling. For him, it held the promise of experiences he had never even _imagined._

Though reservation found its way in copious amounts to Jason's heart, his manhood throbbed with _excitement._ He had been afraid, when Perseus lashed him to the throne. Now, he was more than willing to recline in it—along with all that that entailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! This is the first chapter that I will be publishing from my new beast of a gaming laptop, so I'm very excited. There's a bit of trouble with the shift key of this machine, but other than that, it's fine. :3. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. There's a lot more smutting that's going to happen, and I think the more kinky of you lot are going to enjoy this _quite_ a bit.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to make my day, and leave a like if you love the story so far! I would love to read what you thought of this chapter, so get typing! <3.


	5. Ripples

Disinterest was the one thing that Perseus showed outwardly as he watched Jason’s cock being suckled by a tendril of water of his own making.

Jason, though, could not be fooled. He could feel Perseus’ arousal through their bond. He could feel the fire that had been stoked in Perseus’ loins. Perseus’ want was sharp and pungent. It was scathing and savage, but at the same time, it was also _playful._

Jason truly did not know what to make of it, but there were more important things on his mind. “ _Perseus,_ ” he hissed as he was cheated of a climax for the tenth time in as many minutes.

Perseus certainly took his time to respond. “ _Yes, my prince?_ ” came the slow, nonchalant, _drawling_ answer. Jason could not quite understand why Perseus insisted on speaking through their mental bond, but he was not about to ask.

The thought that crossed Jason’s mind about Perseus’ stubborn use of their mental link was a brief one. It was washed away nearly instantaneously in a tide of lust and frustration as soon as he had given it any attention. “ _Hungry for more?_ ” Perseus teased.

Perseus dipped a single finger in the water of the atoll, and moments later a single ripple began to climb the length of the tendril wrapped around Jason’s cock.

Jason watched the ripple as it travelled with equal parts apprehension, horror, and excitement. The ripple travelled so slowly, that the wait to see what it would do to him was excruciating.

He had already been cheated of an orgasm ten times, Jason thought, how bad could it be? Jason realized how wrong he was the moment that the ripple touched the head of his cock.

To Jason, the ripple felt like a tight hole that he was breaching with great care. It travelled down the length of his cock at its torturously slow pace, gripping him with a tight, wet heat that was simply _maddening._

“ _Enjoy it?_ ” said Perseus, when Jason’s legs kicked out. The tendrils holding Jason in place held. He had _not_ expected the ripple to feel _that_ good.

Jason found himself wanting _more_ of it. The ripple bounced at the base of his cock and travelled _up_ his length at the same maddeningly slow pace. It drove Jason insane with want and _need._

Jason licked his lips as the ripple left the head of his cock and moved back down the tentacle. Jason grunted and squirmed against his bonds when the ripple didn’t didn’t disappear after leaving his cock.

Jason expected a replacement for it. _Wanted_ a replacement for it. Halfway down the tentacle, it still hadn’t disappeared. Three-fourths of the way down, it was still there. The only time it left his sight was when it sank down below the waves and he heard a mischievous chuckle echo in his mind.

A heartbeat later, _two_ ripples, spaced about a hand apart, began to rise from the water of the atoll. “ _Excited?_ ” Perseus commented with amusement. Jason’s eyes were riveted to the ripples.

The teasing was not entirely unwelcome to Jason, but he did not need to be reminded of just how easily it was for Perseus to reduce him to his base instincts. The intense pleasure and the denial that followed, had lowered him to salivating from the thought of those two ripples stroking his cock.

Jason whimpered around the tentacle in his mouth as the first of the two ripples struck the head of his cock. It was tight. It was wet. Just like the first. Above all, it was warm. Jason felt like a tight hole was being thrust onto his cock, and he struggled against his bonds in a vain attempt to thrust into it.

The watery tendrils that held Jason were far too strong. He was powerless in this territory. His bonds held tight. He even felt them spread his legs further apart, full them further back to thrust his butt out at Perseus.

“ _I must admit,_ ” Perseus drawled with deceptively sweet honey laced through it, “ _I am rather fond of seeing you like this. The mighty son of Jupiter reduced to a base creature desperate to get his rocks off…_ ” Perseus’ words were like a drug to Jason, a mental caress that made his already-hard cock even harder.

Jason felt his shoulders sink deeper into the back of the chair as the throne and its restraining tendrils pulled him into a more diagonal position. He couldn’t help but think to himself that it was becoming increasingly easier for Perseus to shove a tentacle in his ass, too.

Truth be told, Jason _wanted_ that, too. His eyes widened when he saw _three_ ripples on the way to his poor cock. They flowed down the length of his straining shaft. The first raised his arousal. The second brought him to the edge. The third would have tipped him over, if it hadn’t slowed at the last moment and denied him his climax.

Jason was beyond words, the constant teasing having reduced his normally-sharp wit to a single all-encompassing thought. A single need. “ _Want to come,_ ” he growled at Perseus through the bond that they shared.

Perseus looked at Jason, the expression on his face wistful. Not that Jason particularly cared. He just wanted to _come._ “ _Alas,_ ” said Perseus with a dramatic sigh, “ _I rather love your sharp wit, and prefer it to your animal grunts._ ”

Jason watched as Perseus took a deep breath. He could feel Perseus drinking in the heady arousal that was flowing liberally from him through their bonded minds.

Jason strained against his restraints as he saw Perseus’ hand moving faster and faster up and down the merman’s rigid cock. He felt Perseus riding the edge in their mental link, and he responded with growls and snarls. A primal protest at the unfairness of their two circumstances.

Perseus raised an eyebrow at Jason and bared teeth at him in a savage, mischievous merfolk grin. Perseus pumped his cock up and down until he brought himself to a shivering climax, white seed spurting over his muscled chest and mingling with the sea-water that washed over it.

Jason’s eyes widened. His nostrils flared. He felt the tendrils binding him dig into his arms and legs as he bucked against them to try and fuck the tendril that was currently partaking of his flesh. It was not to be. Perseus was infinitely more powerful than him in the sea.

Jason’s attention had been diverted long enough that he hadn’t noticed the four ripples making their way for his cock. They travelled over his straining flesh. The mental roar of anguish and frustration that was ripped from him by their passage sent Perseus sprawling into the water. It also managed to take Perseus’ waning arousal back in full force.

Jason had seen Perseus’ cock slip back into his slit, but now it was poking out again. Cock straining for freedom, Perseus sat up among the waves and gestured with a single hand.

Jason gasped with relief as the suction around his cock let up just a little. He allowed his head to fall forward, chest heaving from his vain effort to pursue his climax.

The reprieve briefly allowed rational thought to return to Jason’s mind. “ _Fuck,_ ” Jason rasped, no longer able to contain himself. All semblance of restraint had been abandoned by the wayside. “ _Please, Perseus,_ ” Jason begged, “ _Let me come._ ”

The merman clucked his tongue and dove forward into the water. Jason watched as Perseus swam up to the throne and propped his arms and head up on the seat. “ _Begging already, my prince?_ ” said Perseus.

Jason gritted his teeth as Perseus dragged a single fingernail down along the curve of Jason’s raised legs. It felt _good._ Too good to be natural. Jason thought that was to be it, but Perseus was not done with him yet.

The merman lowered his face to the tentacle that was wrapped around Jason’s cock and breathed on it, creating five ripples that were each about an inch apart. They surged down the length of the tendril, what they were about to do no secret to either man.

Jason watched with terror as the ripples approached his thick manhood. He had found the first slow ripple pleasurable, but now he knew that the ripples carried only the empty promise of climax.

Jason looked at Perseus, blue eyes wide with pleading. “ _Please,_ ” he gasped into the link between them, “ _no._ ” Too late. Jason gasped as the ripples washed over the crown of his manhood, eyes glassing over with pleasure as the ripples stroked him, bringing him tantalizingly close to spilling his seed but not quite taking him there.

Five strokes. It was not enough. It was never enough. Jason surged forward. His bonds held strong and pulled him back. Instead of the words that he had cooked up, all he could send through his link with Perseus was a low, gravelly growl.

“ _You animal,_ ” said Perseus, the corners of his lips quirking up in his characteristic lopsided smirk. “ _But you and I,_ ” said Perseus, the mischief plain in his voice, “ _have only_ just _begun._ ”

Jason’s breath caught in his throat as Perseus raised a finger in front of his face. What did it mean? He went cross-eyed at the sight of it. His cock pulsed. His mind _raced_ with the possibilities of what the gesture meant. The finger dipped down and then swung suddenly upward.

Jason’s eyes widened—nearly popped out of their sockets—when he felt cool seawater rushing up from the seat of the throne and onto his twitching entrance. Perseus would _not_ dare, he thought to himself, but the water trying to get inside him was proof positive that Perseus _would._

Jason clenched his entrance, trying to squeeze it shut. But what was he to do against the might of the sea made incarnate in a single merman? He felt the water take on a more solid form. It began prodding playfully at his pucker. A loose tendril of rushing water, unlike the gentle flowing ones around his cock and down his throat.

Jason’s resistance was ultimately futile. He felt his entrance give way, and the breath left him as a flesh-warm tentacle pushed into his passage despite his best efforts. He gasped as he was breached, and once again his mind was fooled into thinking that he was being fucked by a real flesh-and-blood cock.

Except, this tentacle did something that a normal cock would not have done. It kept going. And going. And going. He could feel the seawater, seemingly stripped of much of its salt, rushing into his intestines. The water scrubbed the walls of his guts and scoured him clean.

Just as quickly as the water had entered him, it left. It took with it whatever detritus had been inside Jason. Thankfully, he did not see it as Perseus’ head and beautiful green eyes were in the way of the likely-grotesque sight.

His legs spread apart in a ‘V,’ folded back almost all the way past his shoulders, arms pinned to the back of the throne, Jason was powerless to stop Perseus from doing anything to him.

The merman bared his savage teeth and grazed them along the tender curve of Jason’s inner thigh. Jason hissed at the pain, but also whimpered at the pleasure that surged after it. Jason threw his head back and groaned around the watery tentacle shoved down his throat.

“ _So sweet,_ ” said Perseus, absent-mindedly scraping his teeth along Jason’s sensitive skin. His tongue swiped against the wounds, the spit almost instantly healing the raw skin that was left behind.

Jason bit back a moan as he felt Perseus’ teeth come to a halt on the tender flesh of his buttocks. He felt them sink in, warmth seeping in a trickle from him into Perseus’ mouth. “ _So salty,_ ” said Perseus.

Jason raised his head and looked down into green eyes flashing with amusement at his reactions. Jason managed a triumphant grin for only a moment before Perseus dipped a finger in the tentacle _still_ wrapped around his cock and summoned _ten_ ripples that immediately commanded all of his attention.

The first of the ripples encircled Jason’s cock-head. It was hot. Tight. Breath-taking. Perseus dove between his legs and started to kiss his puckered entrance. A heartbeat later, and the kisses were replaced by a rough merman tongue swirling around his hole. Jason squirmed with discomfort at the stimulation of his cock, but he _loved_ every moment of what Perseus was doing to his entrance.

It was one thing when Perseus’ human tongue was on Jason’s hole. He loved that just as much. It always felt tender and loving. There was something about Perseus’ merman tongue that was different. There was still tenderness threaded through the gesture. Jason didn’t think that was avoidable, but getting his ass eaten out by Perseus in his true form was almost brutal. Savage. Animalistic.

Jason had not always known that there was this side to Perseus. Capricious. Mischievous. Now that he had had a taste of it, it sent his blood boiling. He couldn’t get enough. Though, truth be told, he would have their next encounter be on a more even playing field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! <3\. New chapter! Actually, not new chapter. I've had this fic done for a while, now, but I've just been so busy I keep forgetting to post my chapters. Anyway, right now I'm on a break from writing my term paper. I'd love to read what you think of this chapter. :3.
> 
> Was the imagery of the ripples too complex to convey through text? Or was that fine? :3. How hot was the scene in this chapter? Did you like it? ANYWAY. I would love you to show me what you think of this chapter. And, if you haven't, and you like the story, leave me a kudos!
> 
> (Wish me luck for the extremely busy next couple of weeks, too.)


	6. A Bet's a Bet

Despite himself, Jason whimpered when Perseus left his hole, twitching and slightly raw. He had _loved_ feeling Perseus’ rough merman tongue swirling around that tender spot. He had enjoyed the way that Perseus’ tongue had pushed through his pucker to taste him inside as well as out.

Had he the liberty to, Jason knew that he would have reached down and held Perseus there. He knew that Perseus would not have minded. He had felt just how much Perseus loved the dirty act, too. Unfortunately, as it was, he was trussed up and able to move little, if at all.

Jason felt a thread of curiosity wind its way through his thoughts. What was coming next? This was all foreign territory for him, though not for Perseus, it seemed.

Try as he might, Jason knew he couldn’t predict what was coming next. The merfolk were as mercurial as the seas, and the bond he shared with Perseus revealed little of the merman’s intent. Perseus’ arousal, perhaps, but nothing of what was to come.

Jason was not left wondering for too long. A flash of mischief in Perseus’ eyes and a laugh through their bond were all the warning that Jason got.

A heartbeat later, Jason felt rushing water pressing up against his pucker once again. Perseus’ tongue had left him slightly raw and unable to resist the pressure. He sucked in water as he was breached, but the tendril in his ass felt different. This one felt more solid. More _phallic._

Jason’s eyes widened in realization. Then a smile crossed his lips. The tentacle in him did not rush through his guts like the previous one. This one moved in, and then pulled out. It began to _fuck_ him. In. Out. In. Out. As languid a pace as the waves rippling across the surface of the atoll.

In. Out. It was a slow and langorous fuck at first, just like the ripples that Jason had learned to crave and hate at the same time. The motion of the tentacle buried deep inside him was exquisite, but at the same time torturous.

The tentacle began to pick up its pace. At first, Jason did not notice, but eventually, the effect became prominent. With each inward stroke, the tentacle was worming its way deeper into him. He could already feel the head of it poking at his insides.

Jason thought that was what Perseus had in store for him, excruciatingly slow impalement, but that was not all. He felt the tentacle _shift._ At first he could not comprehend what was happening, and then he felt them. Smaller tendrils detaching from the larger one.

Before Jason could get the chance to ask Perseus what was going on, he found out. The tendrils darted right for his button, and all he could manage in the end was a strangled scream around the watery cock buried deep in his throat.

A squeal followed. Then a whimper. The massage on Jason’s prostate was relentless. Jason had not known that Perseus had this kind of exquisite control over water, though then again, he supposed this was what Perseus had been practising.

The relentless stimulation was almost too much for Jason. He whimpered, and begged without words for the chance to come. It was maddening. He had been on the edge for so long, but Perseus simply refused to give him that gentle push that would topple him.

“ _Please, Perseus,_ ” Jason begged. His mental voice was strained from the frustration of being teased and denied over and over and _over_ again. “ _Let me come, please,_ ” he begged.

“ _Hush,_ ” Perseus cooed in Jason’s mind. Jason’s eyes grew wide as he felt the head of the watery cock in his ass flood into his guts. It was gentle, unlike the scouring torrent of the earlier tendril, but it was still foreign. It was also incredibly _arousing._

Perseus leaned forward onto the throne and splayed his hands to either side of Jason’s abdomen. The merman’s thumbs rubbed over Jason’s belly, slightly distended from the water that had flooded his insides.

Jason gasped when he felt the watery tendril breach his stomach. He could feel and _see_ the head of it pressing against his abdomen.

It was grotesque but at the same time arousing to see what looked like a gigantic snake wriggling in his belly. “ _Look at you,_ ” Perseus drawled as he examined the fine work that he was doing. He was humming under his breath, admiring of the way that Jason looked so swollen. “ _So desperate to come. So full of water…_ ”

Perseus’ hand plunged through the tentacle that had swallowed Jason’s cock and _squeezed._ Jason whimpered at the sensation. “ _You like being this way, don’t you? Full to the brim. Unable to do anything to bring yourself to that climax you are so desperate for._ ”

“ _Have you ever wondered,_ ” said Perseus, with a devious grin, “ _what it feels like to be impaled?_ ” Jason squirmed with obvious discomfort as he felt the tendril that had been lodged in his throat begin to wriggle down toward his stomach. “ _A single stream of water going in through the ass and out the mouth…_ ” Perseus bared his teeth in a savage merman grin.

Jason tried to move out of the way as Perseus darted forward, slender fingers wrapping around his throat. Jason whimpered as he felt thumbs rubbing at the centre of his throat, coaxing him open, guiding the tentacle even lower down.

Jason felt the tendril behind his sternum, travelling ever lower as it followed Perseus’ hands. And then, it entered his stomach. There, the tendril splashed against the one that had entered him from the other end, the water mingling and filling him to the brim.

Jason was at first horrified by the sensation. A heartbeat passed, and he was set aflame with pleasure. From the middle of his swollen stomach, a pleasant tingling wound its way through his body down to the very tips of his fingers.

Jason had not expected such an experience. He did not know how to handle it. His entire body went rigid as a board, cock straining as it was released from the grip of the tendril that had been wrapped around it for the better part of an hour.

“ _How do you like that, Jason?_ ” said Perseus, whirling his arms about himself. Jason watched with horrified intrigue as each fluid movement made the tingling sensation wax and wane on different parts of his body.

Jason felt as though Perseus had somehow taken control of his arousal. With each sweep of Perseus’ arms from right to left, Jason felt pleasure wash over him in the same direction.

Perseus changed the motions. He spun his arms from left to right this time. Jason cried out in ecstasy, the effect of the motion just as powerful as before. “ _Quite a lot, I can tell,_ ” said Perseus with a smirk. Perseus raised his arms. Jason’s back followed suit, arching off of the throne as the pleasure reached a crescendo.

Perseus lowered his arms, and Jason slammed back down on his seat, still unfulfilled. Perseus darted forward and captured Jason’s cock with his fingers. Dizzy from the incredible thing he had just experienced, Jason looked down at the fingers wrapped around him and moaned. “ _Thank you,_ ” he breathed in relief.

“ _What makes you think we are done?_ ” said Perseus. Jason could almost hear the maniacal laughter that never _actually_ came. “ _We are only just beginning, my prince._ ” There was a smirk on Perseus’ face that Jason, had he had the strength, would have slapped away.

“ _We had a bet, my Mate,_ ” said Perseus, his other hand dipping between the ‘V’ of Jason’s legs. Jason felt Perseus’ fingers tapping against his pucker. “ _I fully intend on taking my payment right now,_ ” said Perseus, with a savage grin.

A tiny sound slipped from Jason’s lips as he felt the water begin to drain out of him. It was a gentle trickle at first, and then it all _rushed_ out of him. He was left gasping for breath around the tentacle of water that was shoved down his throat.

With great effort, Jason raised his head to look at Perseus. The merman once again made arcane gestures with his arms, whirling them over his head and to either side.

Jason prepared himself for the worst. More torment. More teasing. More cheated climaxes. This time, though, nothing happened to _him._ Instead, he got to watch with horrified curiosity, as a bulge formed in the water around Perseus’ waist.

A swell of water began to build underneath Perseus, raising him from the surface of the atoll inch by excruciating inch. The pillar swirled around Perseus ever so slowly, the current washing over the exposed tip of his tail.

Jason squinted in the sunlight as he followed Perseus’ way up and over his throne. The merman loomed over him, menacing and arousing all at once. On Perseus’ face was a self-satisfied smirk that made Jason’s insides tingle. Moments later, he found himself face-to-face with an engorged merman cock.

Perseus moved his arms in great arcing downward loops. The swell of water underneath him began to shrink, lowering him toward the atoll. Jason knew that he need not guess what it was that Perseus was doing such a thing. A heartbeat later he felt the tapered end of Perseus’ cock perched on the threshold of his most sacred passage.

“ _Time to pay up, my prince,_ ” said Perseus, leaning forward to nibble on the lobe of Jason’s ear. Jason felt Perseus’ slender fingers wrap around his calves and push them back, exposing his already-open hole even more.

Had he had the luxury, Jason would have come up with a clever quip in response. Perseus thought it best to not give him even _that._ All thought left Jason. His eyes glazed over. His jaw went slack. All at once, the breath was stolen from his lungs in a rush as Perseus pushed into him and set every fibre of his being alight.

“ _You feel_ so _good,_ ” Perseus whispered, teeth still latched around the lobe of Jason’s ear. Jason couldn’t respond but with a moan and a trembling of his hips. Perseus pulled away and grinned at him, eyes twinkling with a wicked promise.

“ _So eager to come. So eager to please…_ ” Perseus’ drawling words through their link only served to make Jason hotter with desire. Jason thrust his hips at Perseus, but all he could manage was a wiggle of his butt. The motion made the head of Perseus’ cock brush against his prostate, but it did not accomplish what he wanted.

Jason whimpered. “ _You want me?_ ” said Perseus, teasingly thrusting his cock halfway into Jason before removing it almost entirely. “ _You want_ all _of me?_ ”

Jason felt his cock throb. He felt the glob of pre-come sliding down the side of his shaft. “ _Yes,_ ” he rasped, ass clenching around what little fraction of Perseus’ length was inside of him. “ _Fuck, yes._ ” he groaned.

“ _Then you will learn to wait,_ ” said Perseus, assertively. Jason let his head fall back and closed his eyes. This was how it was going to be. He felt Perseus’ cock _slowly_ prying him open, but that was not what sent a shiver up his spine.

Jason moaned at the sensation of Perseus’ rough tongue on his Mating mark, the puncture wounds that had taken on an iridescent sheen the colour of Perseus’ eyes. Jason cried out, swallowing the tentacle in his throat even further as Perseus bit down on the mark and spilled his fae blood.

Jason’s cock began to swell between his legs. He felt the orgasm he had been thus far denied swell, and then ebb without warning. He whimpered. He knew it was Perseus’ doing. “ _Not so fast, my prince,_ ” Perseus drawled in his mind’s ear, “ _The fun has only just begun._ ”

Jason’s eyes flew open. His legs stiffened and even _twitched_ as Perseus _slammed_ into him without mercy. Jason cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his hole was stretched by the wide base of Perseus’ cock.

Jason leaned forward and bit into the side of Perseus’ neck as the merman began to rut into him. Each stroke slid against his prostate, prodded it, poked it. His entire body felt as though it were on fire, and Perseus’ teeth around his mark certainly did not help that one bit. “ _Please, Perseus!_ ” Jason cried out as he felt another orgasm building up in his balls.

“ _Come for me, my prince,_ ” said Perseus, after what felt like an eternity of silence for Jason. “ _Come._ ” With a guttural mental roar, Jason felt himself stiffen and _come_ with a force that he himself had not expected.

Spurts of hot white come splashed against Perseus’ abdomen, Jason’s chest, and Jason’s chin. Jason let go of Perseus’ neck, leaving a bite mark where he had grabbed hold of it.

Jason panted, _still_ aroused by the unceasing thrusts into his most private passage. He felt the tendril of water leave his throat, and as his ass spasmed around Perseus’ cock, he heard the merman’s voice in his mind say, “ _Moan for me, my princely slut. Moan for me._ ”

Jason whimpered when he felt Perseus’ cock leave him, but nothing could have prepared him for the downright vicious way that Perseus flipped him over and pressed him against the back rest of the chair.

Jason swung his arms around the back of the throne and moaned as loud as he could when he felt Perseus’ cock ram home. His own cock rose to attention again, a bead of come falling from the tip into the water below.

Jason hadn’t thought Perseus’ fucking couldn’t get any more savage, but he was wrong. Perseus picked up his pace, the wide base of his cock forcing Jason open time and time again as the fae cried out.

Jason felt his wings being crushed against his sides, but despite the pain, the pleasure was overwhelming. He moaned and moaned again until he felt another orgasm—that should not have been possible—begin to simmer in his loins.

“ _That’s it,_ ” said Perseus, voice somehow both taunting and soothing at the same time. “ _Come for me again. Milk me for all I have._ ”

Jason’s head swam as he heard Perseus’ _roar_ of pleasure. Perseus bit down _harder_ on his Mating mark and sent a shiver of pleasure along his spine.

It was the strangest sensation. The first thing that Jason felt was a tingling in his button, then a spasm in his ass. Then, _blinding_ pleasure.

Jason felt the sensation travel up through his balls and into his cock. Perseus bit down even _harder_ on the mark, almost deep enough to tear off a chunk of Jason’s flesh, and yet, Jason found himself coming harder than he had before.

Whatever seed did not land on Jason’s face _slammed_ into the back of the watery throne, but the pleasure was not yet done. He felt Perseus’ cock swell inside of him as Perseus slammed it into him one last time. He moaned like a cheap whore as he felt the first spurt of merman seed slam into him.

It was like the first time that they had mated all over again. The jets of Perseus’ come were powerful beyond belief, and Jason felt his legs weaken and give way underneath him as he was filled to the brim with his lover’s come. Thankfully, there were tendrils of water there to support his weight along with Perseus’.

Jason whimpered with satisfaction as Perseus sagged against him. He felt Perseus’ rough tongue against his mark, sealing it again. He could only imagine what it would look like now that it had been reopened and resealed. “ _You were so good for me,_ ” said Perseus, “ _we should do this more often…_ ”

A single finger stroked the side of Jason’s face fondly. He leaned into it and smiled. “ _We should,_ ” he said, with a happy sigh. “ _You’re still inside me, you know,_ ” he said.

“ _I bet you would not have it any other way,_ ” Perseus drawled. Jason’s eyes widened as Perseus whirled him around. He felt himself twist on Perseus’ still-hard merman cock and moaned.

Perseus sat down on the throne and grinned at Jason. Jason shook his head, chuckled, and dove in for a kiss. When they parted, Jason said, “ _Sitting on your cock feels more right than any throne—no matter how fit for a king it might be._ ”

Perseus laughed and pulled Jason in for another kiss. Yes, Jason thought, they had to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The final chapter of this little fic. :3. I hope you liked it. I certainly enjoyed writing this. :3.
> 
> I guess I can make my special announcement now. Coming soon, to be updated weekly on Wednesdays, is a Sci-fi Sugardaddy kink Jercy AU. :3. The lovely CarpeDM has been helping me with this series, invaluable in reading over what I write so that I put out the best possible chapters for you. So, I hope you look forward to that, and enjoy that when it comes out. :3.
> 
> On another note, I would love to read what you thought of this chapter and this fic as a whole. I know it doesn't do a lot to advance the plot of the series, but at least it had _something_ in the way of character development. How do you think Jason's going to have his revenge on Percy? Other than fucking the merman like 30000 feet in the air? ;3. Aaaanyway. Leave a comment! It would certainly make my day. :3. And, if you liked this fic, leave a kudos! :D.


End file.
